


La Vie en Rose

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [35]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficandchips, Timepetalsprompts, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: @doctorroseprompts Twelfth Doctor Month--31 days of Ficmas – Holiday music, Cozy@timepetalsprompts DW bingo – Twelve’s guitar--Piper bingo – Caring characters





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> @doctorroseprompts Twelfth Doctor Month  
> \--31 days of Ficmas – Holiday music, Cozy  
> @timepetalsprompts DW bingo – Twelve’s guitar  
> \--Piper bingo – Caring characters

The Doctor slowly became aware that he was being watched. A soft smile was quick to appear on his relaxed face as he began strumming the opening chords of La Vie en Rose.  
“Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, Voilà le portrait sans retouche, De la femme auquel j'appartiens,” he sang softly. Eyes that bring down mine, A laugh that gets lost on her mouth, Here's the portrait without change, From the woman I belong to. Though Rose did not speak French, he knew that the TARDIS was translating his singing in her head, allowing her to hear the lilting rhymes of the Romantic language. ”Quand elle me prend dans ses bras, elle me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose.” When she takes me in her arms, She whispers to me. I see life in pink.

As she made her way down the spiral staircase to the Doctor, he strummed an instrumental postlude, slow to release the penultimate chord, allowing each note to ring. “I see you finally found your way out of the bath,” he remarked nonchalantly, returning the guitar to the nearby stand.

“Some of us,” Rose’s soft smile became a feral smirk, though her eyes remained melancholy, “prefer to have a relaxing bath after nearly being killed.”

The Doctor scoffed, sinking down into the overstuffed armchair. “Yes, and others are waterlogged after sixteen minutes.” Rose was quick to cross the space between where the Doctor was sitting and the bottom of the staircase, ready to join him. She nestled in, his arm draped over her shoulders, her legs tucked in to her chest. His dark jumper, full of holes with his white vest top visible, was soft against her face. The Doctor’s arms were quick to encircle her more completely as Rose shifted to a more comfortable position.

“I thought that I was goin’ to lose you,” she finally spoke, dropping more consonants as her voice thickened. The Doctor’s hold on her tightened as he brought her closer.

“And have you break that promise? You ought to know that that’s never going to happen by now,” the Doctor tried to lighten her mood. They had come so close to losing each other that day. Rose lifted her hand to trace the Doctor’s features.

“I love you,” her voice broke. More than likely, she was remembering the way that she had been torn from his side, the way that their voices had become ragged and hoarse demanding to see the other.

“Oh, Rose,” he looked at her tenderly, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead, “I know.” He exhaled slowly, the release cathartic, smiling. “I love you.” Each word had its own nuance, as the Doctor put all his emotion into the words. On their own, such simple words were meaningless when it came to how he felt about Rose Tyler. “Why don’t we do Christmas?” Holidays came and went too quickly to celebrate on an approximate annual basis in the TARDIS, and they hadn’t had a Christmas since he had regenerated.

“Yeah?” A genuine smiled finally pulled at the corners of Rose’s mouth. The Doctor’s own smile grew at the sight. Whatever it took to make Rose happy was worth it, countless times over.

“We’ll even do it properly. A Christmas tree and crackers. Mince pie, turkey, plum puddings, roast potatoes, sausage,” the Doctor continued enticingly.

“We’ll have to do the shopping.” The Doctor’s hearts throbbed with Rose’s suggestion.

“The food machine –” he was cut off almost immediately.

“Is fine for most days when we’re just wanting nutrition, Doctor. You said we’d do it properly,” her voice became stronger, more sure of herself.

“And stockings. Satsumas down at the bottom, new socks, chocolates, bath salts,” the Doctor knew that Rose would acquiesce eventually.

She moaned appreciatively, remembering how nice her current set of bath salts (which the Doctor had picked up from a market on Sanatorium Three) felt.

“Is that a yes?” The Doctor asked hopefully, trying and miserably failing to stay nonchalant.

“Yeah,” she smiled, looking up at the Doctor. “Daft alien.”

The Doctor merely smirked, reaching over to pick up his guitar once more. Rose shifted out of his arms, her head still resting against him. “When you said yesterday that it's nearly Christmas, What did I want and I thought, Just love me, love me, love me, That's what I want for Christmas,” he crooned, picking out the chords softly. The short ballad was perfect. All he wanted was for Rose to be happy. Having Christmas would be the perfect opportunity to show her.

At the end of the song, Rose gently placed the guitar back in the stand. “Let’s find somewhere where we’re not all twisted.” She untangled herself from the Doctor, pulling him up with her. He allowed her to lead him from the library, up the stairs to the doorway. He had more than an inkling where she was leading them as they entered the corridor, and he immediately recognized the door that the TARDIS so kindly moved for them. His smile grew softer once more, and he touched the wall in silent thanks. The lights dimmed in response.

“I believe that it is safe to assume that we are not starting Christmas until morning,” the Doctor looked at Rose, his free hand hovering over the doorknob. Rose kissed his cheek gently.

“I think ‘m about ready for bed,” she agreed. 

The Doctor twisted the door open, leading Rose in to their bedroom. As per their routine, they were quick to strip away their clothes and change, settling in to their bed. Rose rolled over so that she was on his side of the bed, lacing her fingers with his, sighing contentedly. The Doctor pulled her close once more, relaxing to her familiar single heartbeat, until he finally fell asleep.

Rose looked at the Doctor’s relaxed face, revelling in how soft it looked in sleep. The thick quilt was pulled up over their shoulders, the stars projected on the ceiling were growing darker, and Rose pressed a sleepy kiss to the Doctor’s bare collarbone.


End file.
